(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulated sound jacket for reducing noise transmission in refrigerator components.
(2) Description of Related Art
Water cooled chillers for use in air conditioning and refrigeration equipment are required to meet stringent noise level requirements, such as those prescribed by OSHA. Screw chillers with low oil flow tend to be very noisy. The primary source of noise generation in screw chillers is the screw compressor. In addition to the screw compressor, there is a multitude of secondary sources of noise, such as the cooler, the condenser, and the economizer.
Noise generated by the aforementioned sources is propagated either by gas or by structure. By introducing a muffler, gas borne noise transmitted to a secondary structure is reduced. However, to reduce the structure borne noise, the mass and stiffness of the vessels need to be changed. Such modification of the structure of the vessels is expensive and can affect the performance and manufacturability of the vessels.
What is therefore needed is an apparatus capable of achieving a high reduction in noise level in secondary sources. It would further be preferable if the apparatus for reducing the noise level could additionally serve as a thermal barrier for the vessel.